


The Kiwi and the Canadian

by nsam85



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Docking, Foreplay, Foreskin Play, Grinding, KJ Apa - Freeform, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, shawn mendes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: Shawn Mendes and KJ Apa go at it when they meet to work on a project.





	The Kiwi and the Canadian

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn Mendes POV

                “Break time!” KJ announced, setting down his guitar on the floor before dropping into an easy chair.

                Shawn nodded to his friend with a groan, “No kidding dude.”

                “I have to get back to Vancouver tomorrow bro. We’ve been table reading our lines for the past week or so but now it’s time to actually to shoot a new episode.” KJ told him, letting his head fall back against the chair.

                “So are we gunna get to see Kevin sucking off Archie anytime soon?” he chuckled at his friend, enjoying the redness growing on his cheeks.

                “Archie’s not gay dude.” His friend said, sounding a bit disappointed.

                “Right.” Shawn let out a laugh, “like a teenage guy wouldn’t let their gay friend go down on them if the circumstances were right.”

                “Yeah…” he grinned, meeting his eye, “But I just don’t think that’s something that many would want to see…”

                “Your kidding?” he leaned forward, “Do you know how many people would be fucking turned on if they saw that…?”

                “It’s not gunna happen dude.” KJ gave him a sad smile.

                “Well one can dream at any rate. “he mused, flopping down onto the couch next to KJ’s chair.

                Letting out a sigh, he absentmindedly looked around his den. KJ’s bag sat at the other end of the couch he was sitting on. Peering at it, he had the sudden urge to dig through it to find a pair of his friends’ briefs. They didn’t get together often enough for his liking. Today was one of the rare weekends that KJ had off. So they had started working on music for the project they’d hinted at for months. Deciding he wanted to share his bed with KJ, he reached for the bag, pulled it closer and grunted as he rose to his feet. Not saying a word, Shawn made his way around the occupied chair and into his own bedroom. Though he still had the urge to nose through KJ’s bag, he restrained himself and let it drop onto the floor by his nightstand. Turning back to the door, he nearly walked straight into KJ.

                “What are you doing with my bag Shawn?” KJ asked, a smirk forming across his face.

                Temporally at a loss, he blinked at his friend, “Uh…”

                “You wanted to check out my briefs?” KJ wriggled his eyebrows at him.

                “You know,” Shawn grinned at him as he sat down on the bed, “it’s scary…sometimes it’s like you can look right into my head.” he reached out a hand and brushed the front of KJ’s pants.

                “I figured.” His friend said, slightly pushing his crotch toward him.

                Grinning, Shawn leaned forward with eagerness. He’d been wanting to fool around again. They had such an awesome experience last time they were together, he wanted to do it again. Opening his mouth, he pushed his lips at KJ’s growing bulge. Smiling, he could feel it harden even more as he mouthed the lump. Reaching around, Shawn slid his hand down KJ’s lower back and halted cupping his ass. Pulling back a bit, Shawn used his tongue to flick KJ’s zipper up and away from the material.

                “Yeah, “his friend urged, “go for it.”

                Tilting his head up, he winked as he yanked the zipper down all the way. The distinct smell of nut sweat wafted into his nostrils. Shawn groaned, imagining how strong that aroma would be once KJ’s briefs were off. A chuckle came from overhead as he inhaled again. Even as he leaned forward, KJ reached down and popped open the button to his jeans. Shawn pushed his lips against the outline of his friends’ hard shaft on his briefs. Turning his head vertical, he licked his way up the shaft and halted when he felt his lip slide against the tip his friends dick. Pulling back a bit, he noticed the color of the briefs darkened in a line where his saliva had soaked into the material.

                “Yeah.” KJ moaned, his voice a little shaky.

                Smirking, Shawn felt KJ’s foreskin wadded above the head. It seemed to him his friend had more foreskin than most uncut guys, including himself. He didn’t mind at all. That excess bit of skin was fun to play with. Pulling back, he looked up at his friends’ needy face. Looking down, KJ’s eyes seemed out of focus and full of lust. Not breaking eye contact, Shawn slid his own hands higher on KJ’s ass and dug them under the elastic of the pants and briefs. With a yank, he pulled them down. The back side slid down easily until it reached the thighs. At that point, KJ’s cock had gotten stuck under the front of his briefs.

                Still peering up at him, Shawn winked, “Gunna see if the carpet matches the drapes.”

                KJ’s eyes closed with a hearty laugh as Shawn finally pulled the briefs down far enough that the confined cock slapped back against his belly. Shifting his gaze, Shawn looked at the thick forest of dark brown pubes covering his groin. He was happy with the complete lack of trimming below. Leaning back in, strands of the wiry hair brushed against his nostrils as he lightly bit down on the large amount of foreskin.

                Once pulled horizontal, Shawn pushed his tongue into the folds of skin. As his tongue came into contact with the tip of KJ’s dick, he tasted the precum oozing out of the piss slit. He heard a moan from overhead as his tongue swirled around the head and under the foreskin. Beginning to bob his head, he let his hand drop to his own crotch and forced his shorts down. Cool air washed over the tip of his own uncut dick, making him shudder slightly. Tilting his body a bit, KJ peered down as he began to pump his meat.

                “Look how hard you are for me.” KJ teased, reaching down to give him a gentle slap on the cheek.

                “Watch it.” He warned but couldn’t hide his amusement as he went back down on him.

                “Stand up.” KJ told him, taking a step back.

                Shawn felt KJ’s foreskin slip through his lips as he retreated. Pouting, he stood and faced his friend. KJ approached him until they were nose to nose. Well not exactly. Shawn found himself looking down just a bit, being the taller of the two. Their mouths opened, their tongues explored as if trying to memorize every nook and cranny. Biting down lightly, Shawn sucked KJ’s tongue more into his mouth. He jumped as he felt a hand grip him below. Following his lead, he reached down and took hold of KJ’s dick. He moaned as his friend squeezed the head and rolled the foreskin down. Though he tried to do the same thing to KJ, the foreskin was so long that it covered the hole head except for the very tip, even when pulled back.

                Reaching around KJ’s head, Shawn tangled his fingers into his hair and yanked him down. His friend hissed as his knees dropped to the floor. After giving him a smirk, his friend went down on him. Shawn moaned as hot, wet, blissful heat surrounded his aching member. Biting his lip, he threw his head back and thrusted into KJ’s mouth. Looking back down, he reached out and yanked at his friends’ shirt. Getting the picture, KJ lifted his arms for Shawn to pull the tee off. Dropping it to the floor, he pulled at his own shirt and it came off. 

                Groaning, his friend rose back to his feet. Taking a step back, Shawn eyed KJ’s pants and briefs still around his knees “Take those off, dude.” He grinned, glancing down.

                “What?” KJ looked down and noticed his still clothed legs. “Ah.” He nodded, then began to do as told, but was obviously having issues removing them.

                “Yum…” Shawn said tonelessly, his eyes boring into KJ’s plump bubble butt as he continued to bounce around.

                KJ started mumbling in his Kiwi accent when his problems continued. Reluctantly, Shawn tore his eyes away and easily took his own shorts off. Returning his attention to his friend, Shawn caught the barest glimpse of what he was sure was his friends’ tight hole as he leaned forward. Finally, KJ was able to remove the clothing, and made his way back over to the edge of the bed.  All of a sudden Shawn knew that today he was going to top, and there was no getting around it. The couple of times he had topped KJ was amazing, something he knew tons of people would give almost anything to do.

                Climbing onto the bed KJ crawled to the center and fell onto his back with his head falling atop the pillows. Shawn stared, taking in the view of his naked friend, looking over all the hair, skin, and sweat gleaming on his body. One of KJ’s hands dropped to his groin, the fingers digging into the thick bush of pubic hair. His other hand scratched his chin. The dimming light from outside began to cast shadows across the bed that made it more difficult to notice all the creases to his friends’ muscles. KJ’s hand in his pubes inched away and halted so that he used his thumb to flick his shaft away from his groin in short bounces.

                “What’s your favorite position to get fucked” Shawn asked, jumping onto the bed.

                “So…” KJ looked rather amused, “Gunna fuck me, huh?” KJ smirked, pulling his legs into the air and rolling back to expose his hole.

                “You bet.” He winked, letting his hand slide up the bedding and halting with his index finger pushing into the sweaty ass cheeks.

                “You gotta give me time to adjust...” KJ said, his voice a bit hesitant, letting his legs fall back to the bed, trapping Shawn’s hand between his thighs and the bedding.  

                Pulling his hand out from under KJ’s thighs he looked at his friend “You didn’t say anything last time.” he replied, though he doubted even if KJ had told him to wait, he expected he wouldn’t be able to do that. His ass had just felt too fucking good to go slow with.

                “You didn’t give me a chance.” He laughed, crawling next to him.

                “Sorry.” He grinned.

                “Bullshit.” KJ laughed, reaching out and pulling him closer.

                “Mmm…” he moaned into KJ’s mouth

                Simultaneously, they took hold of each other’s’ dicks and stroked them slowly. Curving a bit upward, KJ’s cock was a bit fatter than his, but not as long. KJ’s fingers slid down his shaft and cupped his large nuts briefly before wrapping around the base. Groaning, he thrust into KJ’s grip as the fingers traveled even further, inching closer to the prize. He felt the digit breach his hole as he scooted closer. His friend leaned closer, breaking the kiss and humming against his neck as his fingers went deeper. Shawn moaned, pushing his friend onto his back and climbing atop him. Grinding down, he grinned as KJ let out a moan of pleasure.        

                “So fucking horny.” KJ growled up at him.

                Eyes hooded, Shawn leaned down and bit down on KJ’s lower lip rather hard. His friend hissed but didn’t restrain him. Suddenly the finger was gone, making him feel rather empty. Releasing KJ’s lip, he leaned to the right and nudged his head sideways. Kissing the left corner of his mouth, he licked down his cheek until he was snuffling at KJ’s left ear, making his friend whimper. Pushing his tongue into the rim, Shawn ground down harder on his friend. Loving the sound of KJ’s whimpering, Shawn pulled back just enough to bite the earlobe. Sliding his way down, he paused at his friends’ left armpit.

                Automatically, KJ lifted his arm into the air and rotated it so his head rested against it. Leaning in, he opened his mouth and let his tongue soak the hairy pit. Salty sweat assaulted his tongue, but it wasn’t bad at all. He was profoundly glad his friend kept his body clean. Sliding back to his chest, he took his time sucking, and licking at KJ’s nipples. Feeling like he’d spent enough time on the upper part of the body, it was time to get to work.

                “You wanna cum in my mouth bud?” Shawn grinned up at him as he found himself looking down at his friends twitching cock.

                “No.” KJ groaned as Shawn went down on him.

                “No?” he mumbled, mouth full of cock and saliva dripping into the forest of pubes.

                “Oh, that’s attractive…” he smirked, “I wanna cum in your ass.”

                “You know better than that. “he pulled off all the way.

                KJ’s face twitched, as if he was struggling with something, “What if you can do it to me?”

                Shawn stared, not quite sure how to take that. He’d love nothing more than to go bareback, to shoot inside someone with no barriers. KJ had been trying to wear him down on this issue since the very first time they had fucked. Not quite sure how to handle everything, he decided he needed some time to think. Ignoring the question for now, Shawn dove back down. His nostrils brushed against the thick pubes that covered his friends’ groin.

                Inhaling, he used his lips to push back KJ’s foreskin until it finally was completely below the head. Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he peered at the head. Unlike his, the head of KJ’s cock was more of a purple color, while his was a bit pinker. The shape was more pointed, his was rounder. Peering up at him, he opened his mouth and lowered it until the entire head was in his mouth. But when his lips didn’t close around the rim, KJ started to look annoyed. Glaring, his friend began to thrust upward, desperate for the real deal.

                “Be good.” he chided.

                “You’re having entirely too much fun with this. You better do me so hard I can’t walk, because I plan to go to town on your tight little ass.” KJ challenged.

                “That’s fucking hot dude.” He let out, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

                KJ’s eyes softened. Noticing this, he let his lips drop and wrap around the head completely. Letting out a deep moan, his friend let his head drop against the pillow. Smirking, Shawn bobbed his head and swirled his tongue in different directions. While doing this he pumped KJ’s shaft slowly, using his other hand to slide lower and massage the sweaty nut sac before going deeper. It wasn’t easy for his fingers to penetrate his friend, forcing him to go slower than he wanted. But he didn’t mind, it just made him more anxious to shove his cock up the boy’s ass. And yet, remembering just how tight KJ’s hole really was, his anxiousness morphed into something closer to impatience. Lost in thought, his actions began to intensify more and more without his notice.

                “Stop!” KJ warned, pulling away from him.

                At first Shawn thought he had been too rough, then he noticed how antsy KJ was acting, “Already?”

                “You’re fucking good at sucking cock dude.” KJ admired, looking at him fondly.

                He laughed, “You should hook up with Nick Jonas.”

                “Oh?” KJ raised an eyebrow, looking a bit taken aback.

                “The guy really knows how to please.” he confessed, studying KJ’s face, “You jealous?”

“                Nah, I never have to look far to get off. Does he bottom?” his friend asked.

                Shrugging, “Sometimes. He’s bigger than either of us so he has more to play with

                “You good?” he asked, crawling forward and lowering his head, hoping that KJ wouldn’t cum right away.

                Nodding, KJ grunted and sat up on his haunches. Pausing his advance, Shawn looked up at him. Grinning, KJ reached down and pulled him up by his head. Once more they began to kiss, automatically closing the distance between them. Ready for it, Shawn felt his cock pulled closer. He began to reach out for his friend’s dick, but felt his own cock being pushed horizontal. At the same time, feeling his foreskin rolling back below the head. Knowing what was coming, Shawn smiled into the next kiss as he felt the bare head of KJ’s cock press against his.

                “I love being uncut.” He groaned into KJ’s mouth as he felt his foreskin rolled back over both heads.

                “Me too.” KJ breathed, using his larger foreskin to cover both heads as well, and quite a bit of Shawn’s shaft.

                Groaning, they thrusted together in earnest. Shawn felt the heads sliding into each other, mixing the precum between them. Suddenly he felt a familiar jolt below as they thrust faster. Wanting to save his juices for the main event, he reluctantly pulled his head back. Looking at KJ’s face, he planned to warn his friend to slow down but got distracted. He watched a bead of sweat trail down the bridge of KJ’s nose, clinging to the tip until it finally dripped off as he thrust again. His friend’s nostrils flared with short and harsh puffs of air. For a moment, KJ’s eyes went out of focus as if staring at something in the distance, then suddenly cleared, fixing back on him.

                “Fuck!” his friend cried, his body shaking.

                Shawn’s’ breath hitched as he felt the tip of his dick suddenly surrounded by a gush of hot fluid. Completely stunned, he forgot his intent with how he wanted to get off. Lunging forward, he captured his friends still heaving body with a desperate kiss. Past the point of no return, he groaned as his seed erupted into the same space beneath their foreskins. Pressing his forehead to KJ’s, he looked down as white cream oozed out from the stretched skin at the middle of his shaft. Shuddering, he watched his friend’s hand start to loosen.

                “Wait.” He said quickly, grabbing KJ’s forearm.

                Lifting an eyebrow, his friend waited. Still holding his forearm, Shawn slowly started to bounce towards the edge of the bed. The hard part was that as they moved, more cum leaked out, making the tight hold on the bubble filled with seed, slippery. Finally at the edge, Shawn used his foot to kick a shirt on the floor right below them. As he released KJ and pulled away, all the mixed cum was freed from the confines. White seed rained down and splattered down their legs and onto the shirt on the floor.

                “Glad you caught that…” KJ said, looking back at the spot on the bed where all that would have landed.

                Shawn fell back to the bed, shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his body. Panting, he closed his eyes and listened to how hard KJ was breathing as he flopped down beside him. Glad he wasn’t the only one to feel so tired, he grinned. The bed bounced as KJ turned his body in a way that allowed him to lay his head against Shawn’s breast. Grunting, Shawn lifted his arm and swung it around. His hand slapped down onto KJ’s belly. Giving it a couple of pats, he jerked as there came a loud rumble.

                “Hungry?” Shawn chuckled, lifting his head and peering down at him with amusement.

                “Starved…” KJ sighed, lifting his head of his chest.

                “Let’s shower and head out then.” Shawn agreed, “Then we better get back to work…we can…” he paused, “pick up where we left off later.”

 


End file.
